Scenes I Would Like To See
by Eugol Dlareg
Summary: Short scenes from various movies I would have included had I made said movies. These will be short scenes, some consisting of only 1 or 2 lines of dialogue. Rated T for potential content.
1. Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith

**SCENES I WOULD LIKE TO SEE**

By Gerald Logue

(note: all movies, as well as all elements thereof belong to their proper copyright holder, in this particular case, Lucasfilm/Disney. Star Wars was created by George Lucas)

CHAPTER 1

 _Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith_

 _Interior: Palpatine's office, immediately after Anakin Skywalker pledged himself to the Sith, and was given the Sith name Darth Vader_

JAR JAR BINKS(entering Palpatine's office): Chancellor Palpatine, yousa wanted to see meesa?

PALPATINE: Lord Vader?

DARTH VADER(a sly grin crosses his face, knowing what Palpatine wants him to do): With pleasure, my master.(Darth Vader points a finger at Jar Jar)

JAR JAR BINKS(clutching at his throat as if trying to remove a noose that isn't there): Ani, what in the force is yousa doing, meesa can't breathe.(Jar Jar clutches his throat for several more seconds, letting out one final gasp as he dies. As his lifeless body hits the floor, the audience watching the movie breaks out in thunderous applause)


	2. Karate Kid Part 3(Scene 1)

**SCENES I WOULD LIKE TO SEE**

By Gerald Logue

(note: all movies, as well as all elements thereof belong to their proper copyright holder, this chapter based on characters created by Robert Mark Kamen)

CHAPTER 2:

 _THE KARATE KID PART 3_

 _Interior locker room, just after Daniel Larusso successfully defended his All-Valley Under 18 Karate Tournament title. As Daniel is getting dressed after taking a shower, Mike Barnes approaches him._

MIKE: Hey Larusso!

DANIEL(Preparing to defend himself): What do you want?

PAT JOHNSON(Observing what could potentially become a very ugly situation): Barnes! Don't start anything, or I will physically drag you to the police station if I have to. If you have a problem with the outcome of your match, you can take it up with me, and I'll take your complaint under consideration.

MIKE(Putting his hands up in a gesture of peaceful intentions): I'm not going to start anything, and I don't have a problem with how the match ended, I just wanted to talk to Larusso for a moment. (To Daniel) I just want you to know one thing.

DANIEL: What's that?

MIKE(Extending his hand in a gesture of friendship): That everything I did to you since I met you wasn't personal, it was business.

DANIEL: Business?

MIKE: When I told you that my future depended on you entering the tournament, everything I did to you, Terry Silver was paying me to do.

DANIEL(Accepting the offered handshake, and noticing Mike's black eye): So was that shiner your severance pay?

MIKE: Pretty much. Terry Silver and John Kreese didn't really appreciate the fact I showed you mercy out there.

DANIEL: If that fight was your idea of mercy...

MIKE(Cutting Daniel off): Actually, the only time I showed you mercy was in overtime, when you started doing that kata, it looked like you were freaking out. Silver and Kreese were telling me to nail you, to take the point, but I was afraid that if I had hit you while you were in la-la land, I'd seriously injure you. But like I said before, I have nothing personal against you, it was strictly business.(Barnes leaves)


	3. Karate Kid Part 2

**SCENES I WOULD LIKE TO SEE**

By Gerald Logue

(note: all movies, as well as all elements thereof belong to their proper copyright holder, this chapter based on characters created by Robert Mark Kamen)

CHAPTER 2:

THE KARATE KID PART 2

 _Exterior parking lot, after Mr. Miyagi saved Johnny Lawrence from his now former sensei, John Kreese._

JOHNNY: Hey Mr, Miyagi.

MR. MIYAGI(turning around): Hai?

JOHNNY(extending his hand in friendship): I just wanted to say thank you.

MR. MIYAGI(accepting handshake): You're welcome. And just remember, no matter what sensei say, you do your best, you're no loser.

JOHNNY: You mean my former sensei. My friends and I just quit the Cobra Kai. Oh, Larusso, one other thing.

DANIEL: What's that?

JOHNNY: You don't have to worry about me or my friends again. Today was the last fight you're going to have with any of us.

MR. MIYAGI: Except for sparring.

JOHNNY, DANIEL(in unison): Sparring.

MR. MIYAGI: Hai, sparring. If you and your friends are looking for new karate teacher, I'm willing to take on more students.

DUTCH(imitating crane stance): Think maybe we can learn that kick Danny boy used to beat Johnny with?

MR. MIYAGI: Hai. Will learn crane technique eventually.

JOHNNY(looking at his friends, who nod at him, he nods back): Looks like you got yourself some new students. And Daniel, since we now have the same sensei, we got your back from now on.


End file.
